Ino's Secret Admirer
by Brewdog
Summary: Naruto writes a letter and puts it into a bouquet of flowers that he picked carefully before he goes off to fight Madara. What happens next? Read to find out.
1. The Letter And Her Response

A package was delivered to Yamanaka Ino's home one day. The village was being rebuilt and it was going to take another few years to finish so everyone was working on it to speed up the process as much as possible. The package was a bouquet of certain flowers and a card from an anonymous person.

She came out and cocked an eyebrow at it before picking it up and taking them inside. She looked at the flowers, they intrigued her to no end. There was an iris, a jasmine, a lilac, a larkspur, an orchard, a red rose along with a white rose, a sunflower, a sweat-pea, a red tulip along with a yellow one, and a yellow chrysanthemum.

Ino is no dummy when it comes to flowers, she knows their meanings and implications very well. She had to to work in her family's flower shop.

She looked them over and smiled, "One of my many admirers has made their presence known", she said as she smelled them happily. She looked at the card, which she unfolded and it turned out to be a piece of paper with a letter written on it.

It read:

_Dear Ino-hime,_

_I've loved you for years and, now that there's a chance that I won't make it back, it's time you know my true feelings. You don't have to care, just you knowing is enough to make me happy. I might die out on the field of battle, but I will not fail. I can't. I won't allow myself to fail, to not protect you is to fail every part of my being._

_I've watched you for years now and I hope you don't think me strange, for I could not take my eyes off you. Your beauty is unrivaled, your techniques are like a beautiful dance, and your intelect is jaw-dropping. I wish I could find the words to truly describe how I feel for you, but, alas, I don't know any words that powerful._

_You've always pushed me to be better than I already was, though you would never be able to guess how. You were always focused on others, it drove me mad and gave me the drive I needed to become who I am today, whether that is good or bad is up to your opinion. I always felt so invisible to you, no matter what feat I accomplished. Always focused on Sasuke, Sakura, or Sai, I fell through the cracks so to speak. I pushed myself beyond my limits many time and, the one chance I had to show you how powerful and great I am, I blew it. I won't elaborate, becuase you've either already guessed who this is or haven't and I don't want to bring up those bad memories. It was painful enough for you the first time._

_I know your pain, but you don't know mine. I have been shunned, hated, and beaten for a reason I am not allowed to share. Only a few people in this world know my pain and I've failed most of them. They lost their lives to help me stop the man I am doing battle with now and I will gladly give the ultimate sacrifice to save you and all those who actually care about me. You know I act stupid, you know I fake it, you know I don't mean my proclomations half the time, and you know that I'm a hurt, little kid inside. But I know how to feel, contrary to popular belief in the village, and I know what my feelings mean when I feel them. You probably don't care, I honestly wouldn't blame you if that were the case, but I truly love you._

_It is no coincidince that I chose those flowers. I studied botany during my training, I was told to get smarter in order to get stronger. The iris is for how you've inspired me to be all that I can be and more with just how amazing you truly are. The jasmine represents just how graceful and elegant you are when you move, fight, and dance. The lilac represents that you are, in fact, my first love and that I would gladly have you be my last. The larkspur means that I believe you have the most beautiful spirit in the entire world. The orchard means that you do have a delicate beauty about you, but you still can handle your own in a fight. The red rose means that my love is real and passionate and the white one is because of how pure and innocent you are despite your "tough girl" act. The sunflower means that I do adore you and have for a long time. The sweet-pea is there to represent just how shy I've been over the years and that this is me breaking that habit because there is a good chance these will be the last words anyone hears from me. The red tulip is a declaration of love on its own, and the yellow one represents that I am, indeed, hopelessly in love with you and always will be. The last flower is a yellow chrysanthemum, which means that I am, and always have been, your secret admirer._

_My time to write this has grown short and there is so much more that I have longed to say to you, but I must leave these things unsaid so that I cannot be allowed to die by Kami above. He has shown me great sympathy in the fact that he has let me know you for so long. I wish I could have given you some form of happiness, but I am just the little outcast that the adults would chase all over the village on my birthday to beat. Do not feel sorry for me, I do not deserve it for you are a goddess and I am nothing, I am lower than garbage. So do not acknowledge me, Ino-hime, so I will grow stronger and live on until I can finally come out in the open and declare my love for you without hiding behind these masks. Farewell, my goddess, may you live a life of happiness and success._

_Yours forever,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

She must have read it five times before she had figured out just who wrote this letter. She knew it must've been one Uzumaki Naruto. Only he was this unpredictable and sincere. She did know that he wore a mask to hide the pain he felt, but did not know what that pain was a result of. She heard rumors of him going off to fight the founder of the Uchiha clan, Madara, and began to worry for his safety.

On the other side of the village, a certain blonde was limping through the gates, with the aid of Shikamaru and Chouji. He was hurt beyond a normal person's comprehension, but Naruto is no normal person. Even he, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, could barely endure that much pain and come back for more. His right arm was being cradled and was bleeding out of a gash on his forearm. His eyes were barely open, but the red tinted blue was still visible for miles. His chest was cut up and he had broken every bone in his left leg. He had scratches all along his face, but his normal, foxy appearance was still obvious. He had a concussion and sprained his left wrist. He had five broken ribs and was dangerously low on chakra, but he knew he would make it. He knew he _had _to make it. He hadn't told Ino how he felt directly yet.

Waiting for him, was Sakura, who instantly began berating him on his recklessness and foolishness. She was worried and that made Naruto feel even worse than the injuries. He saw a figure moving quickly towards him, but couldn't make it out due to all the blood in his eyes and the concussion and exhaustion causing blurry vision. Ino was the one running toward him and she embraced him in a tight hug, causing Naruto to wince and his eyes opened as wide as possible, which was about as wide as they would be normally when he was just waking up. "You idiot! You had me worried sick! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought I'd never get to do what I should've done a long time ago...", she said and her voice lowered when she finished her sentence, the yelling gone as she cupped his cheek gently and, at a painfully slow pace for Naruto, she leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji all had wide eyes when she did this. These two were definitely unpredictable, but this was something they'd never have expected, even if they were given an infinite amount of time to come up with everything they might do. She broke the kiss and let him breathe, well cough and spit blood would be more accurate, but he got some oxygen in his lungs also. She frowned but he was grinning even bigger than his usual, "mask" grin. His life's goal complete, he felt his eyes close and he fell into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital room with Ino sitting beside him, he was bandaged up even worse than he was four or so years ago when he failed to stop his best friend/rival. She was tired, he could tell that at a first glance, she hadn't slept since he got back and she had healed him herself. He squeezed her hand gently with a little grin on his face and she smiled sadly. "Hey there, sleepyhead", she said with a voice that, even though it was plagued with exhaustion and threatening to fail her, was music to his ears.

He sat up and groaned in pain, but kept upright, and looked at her. "Why are you doing this, Ino-hime? You've never noticed me before, as far as I could tell. You knew all about how I faked how I acted and yet you seemed to not care even though I can tell you are very unhappy. You were betrayed by that bastard, left by your sensei, and you only get attention by men who only want your body. You are miserable and yet, you seek more misery by choosing me?", he asked in a soft voice that she loved to hear him use.

She shook her head slowly and smiled up at him. "I seek utter bliss by being with my knight in shining armor. You are so handsome and strong, yet you need a woman to nurse you back to health. I want to be that woman, Naruto-kun, please don't stop me", she said while leaning up and he stopped her by pressing his forehead against her's.

"Do you truly love me or do you feel sorry for me? You don't have to lie and say that you love me to spare my feelings, I know how to take a hit, as you can clearly see... A woman used a henge on my fourth birthday to transform into a woman with long, blonde hair and shining blue eyes and she told me she was my mother. She waited a while and then she started to attack me. I thought that was the end of my pathetic life, that even my own mother hated me for what I held inside... But I found out she had lied when I escaped and heard her talking to some drunks that usually beat me pretty badly on my birthday... She dashed my trust in women for a while... I used to turn everything into a joke just to make things bearable... My heart was so full of pain that I considered suicide at the age of five... I would've succeeded had Sandaime-sama hadn't found me hanging from a tree... He cut me down and scolded me for hours on end... I thought that I had made even him hate me... He showed me that I was loved by very few... But to me, that was enough... I was happy with the small amount of those who actually cared... Sandaime-sama died and that cut that number in half... Iruka-sensei was the only one left... I was sad for him for a while, but I knew he had found peace... I later met Jiraiya-sensei... He loved me for a long time and eventually, even he was taken from me... Yeah... I know how to take a hit, alright...", he said and the tears were streaming down his face like a steady river from each eye.

She was crying too and the crystal tears from her eyes met his as she mashed her lips against his and shared a kiss that explained to him just how she truly felt. He had stared into her eyes the entire time to see if she was true or if she was trying to commit emotional murder. He saw no trace of any deceit in her eyes and let himself give into the kiss. He didn't care that it was damaging his injuries even more than they already were, he had his goddess of the flowers, and, to him, that made up for the rough path it took to get him here.

* * *

**Brewdog here, guys. Hope you enjoyed the fic. If I get ten reviews, I'll make it a two-shot for in the future. It will be played by ear where as this was somewhat planned by me and a good friend. I don't own Naruto and I certainly didn't know what the flowers meant before I looked it up and found the perfect ones for this. Thanks for being a great audience and I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Fifteen Years Down The Road

**Hey, everybody, Brewdog here I hope you guys ready for the second installment of the "Ino's Secret Admirer" story? Well, here goes, hope ya like it!**

* * *

He lays in bed beside his beautiful wife of almost fourteen years and his acute sense of hearing picks up the sound of a baby crying. He gets out of bed and his wife stirs, "Where are you going, Naruto-kun?", she asks and Naruto smiles at the woman with the sweet voice and the child-like curiosity.

"The baby's awake, Ino-koi, I'll be back soon enough", he said to Ino and she nods as he scoops up the beautiful, baby girl with long, blonde hair like her momma, but with the color of her papa. "Hey, cutie. What's wrong, ne? Did you miss daddy? I bet you had a bad dream about mommy, again, didn't you?", he asked the baby playfully as his wife throws a pillow at him, showing that she's in the mood to play a little as well. "Love you too, Ino-koi!", he shouted to her and she simply giggled, as did the baby. He kisses the baby's cheek and holds her tightly as he whispers softly, "I used to say that my goal was to be the Hokage, but now my goal is to protect you from any danger and boys. You don't like boys, do you? You just need daddy, daddy can take care of you, sweetie", he hardly got that out of his mouth before his wife pulls his ear and strokes the baby's hair.

"Nuh uh, mister! She's gonna get married and have a family to give me grandchildren!", she shouted and he tries to wiggle his way out of her hold.

"It's way too early to be thinking about things like that, Ino-koi! Besides, you just wanna stay with me forever, right?", he whispered the last part to his daughter and she laughed and hugged him tightly. "I think that settles that, Ino-koi, she's just agreed to be daddy's little girl forever and not leave me for any boy", he said, a smug, playful grin on his face as she crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes.

"That's cute, Naruto-kun, you don't want your little girl to grow up just like you protested my father saying", she teased and his eyebrow twitches in anger at the memory of how her father had protested their marriage when they announced their engagement.

"That's completely different and you know it! He didn't want his little girl to be with the demon spawn... Him and every other man in Konohagakure no Sato...", he said sadly, his wife holding him around his waist tightly to comfort the man that was so tortured for what he couldn't control.

"I wouldn't let him stop me and you knew that, that's why you wanted to announce the engagement, and the entire village celebrated afterwards, they were happy for you, Naruto-kun", she said softly, leaving light kisses on his neck.

"No...", he said, his eyes downcast and his head hung, "They were happy that I was to marry someone other than their daughters, sisters, or friends... This village has never been happy for me... Not even when I became the Hokage, Ino-chan...", he whispered quietly.

"Ino-_chan_? Is that how little you think of me now, Naruto-kun? I've been demoted from Ino-koi to Ino-_chan_? Do you not like me anymore?", she asked, putting on a performance that will distract him from the sadness in his past.

"N-no! That's not what I meant at all, Ino-koi! I was just thinking too much, I guess", he said and she gave his bare shoulders each a kiss, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Good answer, Naruto-kun", she said playfully as she lightly scratched his chest with her nails and he just about closed his eyes as he lets out a moan of pleasure. "Keep answering with those kinds of answers and you'll end up in bed with a hot blonde", she whispered in his ear, each word said sent a little breeze of warm air into his ear.

"Not in front of the b-baby, Ino-koi", he manages to say despite the chills he's getting from her actions and words.

"She's been asleep for the past five minutes, Naruto-kun, and you know that", she said softly and nuzzled his neck gently. "Don't you want to come back to bed with me? Or has the pregnancy really left me so fat and ugly that you can't even stand to do your duty as my husband?", she asked with a concerned tone.

"I love going to bed with you, Ino-koi, you know that because you're always telling me to slow down going through the day because it won't make the night come any faster", he said with a smile as he lays the baby down in her crib and turns on his wife. "You could never be ugly, Ino-koi, you've got that kind of face that just makes you beautiful for all time, and you weren't fat even just before you gave birth. There is nothing wrong with you at all, my love", he said softly and she tears up a little.

"Then why won't you come back to bed with me? Is there another woman who can give you whatever I can't? Is she better than I am?", she asked, her emotions still out of whack from the pregnancy she just got out of two weeks prior.

He embraces her tightly and she lays her head on his shoulder gently as he kisses her neck and shoulder the way she always liked. "You know I'd never do that to you, Ino-koi, I just had a training session with Lee today and I'm pretty sure he had to be hospitalized for opening all the gates. Needless to say, I'm completely exhausted, but I can give you one hundred and ten percent of my attention now that I'm home, okay?", he asked gently and she nods. He lifts her up and carries her bridal style, like he did the night of their honeymoon, to the bed and he playfully throws her onto it. She grins at him as he crawls into bed after her and she hugs his neck tightly, happy to have a husband who can ride her emotional waves so easily and still put up with her usual self. He smiles and closes his eyes as his face is being pushed into her breasts. "Ino-koi?", he asks calmly.

"Hm?", she responds sweetly.

"Not that I don't love them, but your breasts are keeping me from breathing", he said and she took a moment to process what he had said before she let him go and gave a sad, guilty look.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry", she said and he scooped her up into his lap, a smile on his face as she goes into a crying fit and he simply holds her through it.

"It's alright, dear, I wasn't upset or anything, just needed a little oxygen is all", he said with a grin on his face and she stopped crying instantly after hearing what he had said.

"I don't deserve someone as sweet as you, Naruto-kun, you're too good for me", she said happily and he laughed loudly.

"Me? Sweet? Ha! Remember last year when I forgot our anniversary? You were so mad at me that you didn't even talk to me for a week! I only barely managed to get you to say two words to me a day, do you remember what they were?", he asked, amused with himself. She shook her head, very interested in what he was saying. "I managed to get you to say 'sayonara' and 'oyasuminasai', but only because I had to remind you that I might not be coming back the next day at such a dangerous job as I have, what with protecting the village and all. I got you to talk to me again when I tricked you to go to the beach and you saw my message in the sand that I had Gaara come in all the way from Sunagakure no Sato to help me with, I guess you saw how much I was regretting that one mistake out of thirteen years and how much effort I was putting into making you forgive me, because you brought me straight home and that was the night that she was conceived", he finished happily and she smiled as if she wasn't there and that this was the first time she's ever heard that story.

"See? You messed up and got me, the most stubborn person in all of Konoha, to forgive you, but only because you're so sweet. Remember that letter that came with those flowers you sent me all those years ago? I think that's a testament to how sweet and wonderful you are to me. No one else in all of the land of fire would realize that the way to my heart is through a love letter and flowers. And the fact that you sent it to me before going to fight Madara as if you had kept it inside and not told anyone for your entire life and just had to get it off your chest in case you did die so that I would know that at least someone loved me sounds like something straight out of a romance novel", she said dreamily, reliving the past as he rolls his eyes.

"I just didn't want to die and not have confessed is all", he muttered under his breath with his eyes closed.

"Don't try to make it sound smaller than it was, Naruto-kun. You always do that, you make everything you do sound so simple and easy that even I could do them, but the fact of the matter is no one other than yourself is as smart and funny and sweet and handsome as you are", she said happily, making him blush like on that day of their first kiss. She giggled and he rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"I don't know about all that, I graduated at the bottom of my class in the ninja academy after failing the exam three times...", he said softly and her eyes hardened on him.

"Don't you dare take any glory away from yourself, Naruto-kun! That was the mask and you and I both know that! You were always hiding behind that damned thing, even in battle, you risked your life to keep everyone in the dark and not show them the suffering you went through and are still going through! I think that, itself, was sweet of you, sweet, but stupid. You should have confided in someone, how did you not go insane all that time?", she asked as her glare sustained its anger.

"I confided in Jiraiya-sensei...", he said and, with that said, her gaze softened and she held him tightly.

"I love you, Naruto-kun, I just want you to know that. I know I don't say it enough, but you should know that I love you by now", she said softly and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Ino-koi, you say it a million times a day. I love hearing it, but don't you think I know it by now? Don't you think saying it that often is enough, Ino-baka? I love you and that ring on your finger is proof that you love me", he said with a gentle smile that made everything alright, even the fact that he called her a baka.

She closes her eyes and sighs dreamily, "Don't you see, Naruto-kun? You were just being sweeter than any guy I've ever known", she said softly and he blinks a few times, not seeing how he could possibly be sweet about anything.

"But, Sakura said", was as far as he got when she gave him a glare that he's come to know as the "shut up" look whenever he's talking about something that he's been misled about.

"Forehead was using you, Naruto-kun, she always was. You were much better than that loser and everyone knew that, but no one wanted to believe it. We were all fed the same lies that you were and we thought that you were a monster like our parents were saying. Forehead figured it out before all the rest of us that you were a much better person than any of us, but she kept pining over him. You were her second choice and she only would've chosen you after Sasuke was dead. She told you that you weren't sweet, that you weren't strong, that you weren't smart, but you are, Naruto-kun. You're all of those things and more, I promise", she said softly, her glare leaving at the last part. He takes a second to think about it and nods once in understanding.

He tries to thank her, but she only wants one form of gratification. Her lips collide with his and they begin to exemplify their love for one another once more.

Thus ends our look into the lives of our favorite two blondes from the village of Konoha. They will live on to be the oldest, sweetest, and most revered couple in all of the village while Sakura dies alone, pining over our favorite Hokage. She realized her true feelings for him after Ino and Naruto had married and tried, in vain, to break them up for her whole life. Sasuke was long since forgotten by the time he died, all people remembered about him was that he was the last of the Uchiha due to the young Namikaze's interference in the history books once he became Hokage. He slashed the entire betrayal from existence for his lost friend.


End file.
